


KHR Rare Pair Week 2K18 - Sun Day

by IWP_chan



Series: KHR Rare Pair Week 2K18 [4]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/F, Implied Sexual Content, KHRRarePairWeek2K18, Secret Relationship, Sun Day, messing around with prompt usage as usual
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-18
Updated: 2018-06-18
Packaged: 2019-05-25 02:25:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14967116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IWP_chan/pseuds/IWP_chan
Summary: KHR Rare Pair Week 2K18, Sun Day:1. Tsuna/Ryohei: Enemies to friends to lovers.2. Lussuria&Haru: Enemies to friends to lovers, secret relationship AU





	1. Chapter 1

_Note: KHR Rare Pair Week Sun Day, entry 1. Pairing: Ryohei/Tsuna (f/f). Prompt: Enemies to friends to lovers._

**Warning: Implied Sin (Mere Mention), One-Sided Enemies To Friends To Lovers Transitioning, Genderbent.**

**Disclaimer:** Don’t own KHR.

.

Ryoko laughed loudly as she reached the end of her morning run’s route and turned to look at where Sawada was still lagging behind, huffing and puffing and struggling to make the last stretch of the road.

“EXTREME!” Ryoko shouted at the top of her lungs, just because she could and because she liked saying her favorite word, and to encourage Sawada to complete the run.

And it worked! Ryoko grinned widely when Sawada raised her head to stare at her with an intense look in her narrowed eyes before she redoubled her effort.

A couple of minutes later, Sawada finally reached Ryoko, panting and sweating, bent over to brace her hands on her knees.

“You did great Sawada!” Ryoko patted Sawada on the back heartily, and Sawada almost toppled over; hmm, maybe Ryoko needed to take Sawada with her to more training exercises.

Sawada raised her head and sent that same intense look Ryoko’s way and Ryoko sent back a thumbs-up.

“See you at school, Sawada!” Ryoko shouted and turned to head back to her house for a shower.

.

(Tsuna straightened up and glared harder at the back of her retreating self-proclaimed rival. Clenching her fists, she resolved to do better during the next morning run.)

.

“That was EXTREME, Sawada!” Ryoko raised a fist to Sawada who stared at her with wide-eyes before she turned to look at the groaning bodies littered on the ground.

“But I-“ She started, clearly confused, and Ryoko dropped her fist, the wide grin on her face turning into a gentler thing, less bright, less blinding, and Sawada stared at her with wide-eyes.

“You were defending yourself, right?”

Sawada nodded mutely.

“If they wanted to get into a fight, then they should know they need to be strong enough to win it, right?”

Sawada nodded again, this time slowly.

“Then it’s their fault for not being extreme enough to handle it, not yours!” Ryoko’s mouth stretched into its usual wide grin again, “Anyway, we should run before Kyoko finds us and gives us the Disappointed Look.” Ryoko shuddered while Sawada continued staring at her in mute shock.

“Come on! What are you waiting for?!” Ryoko grabbed Sawada’s shoulder and jogged away, pulling the other girl with her, “Let’s hurry!”

“Fine!”

.

(Tsuna inwardly grumbled; maybe Sasagawa Ryoko wasn’t so bad.)

.

Ryoko rolled over on the bed and stared at Tsuna, who was lying ramrod straight next to her, with her hands firmly gripping the edges of the bed sheet and clutching it to her chest while staring vacantly up ahead.

“Tsuna?”

Tsuna’s eyes snapped towards her and her face flared red, “We! Had! Sex! I can’t believe we had sex!”

“Did you not want to?” Ryoko started cautiously, trepidation filling her at the thought that maybe she-

“It’s not that! I- I- I didn’t mind at all actually-!” Tsuna raised the sheet to cover her mouth as she mumbled something inaudible.

Ryoko cocked her head to the side in confusion, and Tsuna pulled the sheet down to speak clearly.

“I said that I… umm. I liked it. I. Don’t mind doing it with you again… if you have no problem with that of course!” Tsuna’s voice rose into a high pitch at the end, her blush intensifying, and Ryoko smiled before she flopped on top of Tsuna, who squeaked.

“I have no problem whatsoever.” Ryoko stared down at Tsuna, “Does that mean we’re dating?”

Tsuna’s eyes almost popped out of their socket before she regained her composure (she was still blushing, though), and sniffed imperiously, “I believe so. But don’t think I’ll go easy on you just because we’re dating now.”

Ryoko threw her head back and laughed.

.

(Tsuna pouted; why did Ryoko have to be so hot?)

.

End


	2. Chapter 2

_Note: KHR Rare Pair Week Sun Day, entry 2. Pairing: Lussuria &Haru. Prompt: Enemies to friends to lovers, secret relationship AU._

**Warnings:** **Things Prompted By Digit Combinations, All The Fault Of Fandom Shorthand.**

**Disclaimer:** Don’t own KHR.

.

“-and everyone thought they hated each other’s guts!” Haru spoke enthusiastically as she fitted the length of fabric in her hands around the mannequin with Lussuria’s help.

Lussuria gasped dramatically, “Is this what I think it is?” Haru couldn’t see it, but it didn’t mean that she didn’t know that Luss’ eyes were sparkling with amusement behind his sunglasses.

“What do you think it is?” Haru grinned wickedly at him and wiggled her eyebrows as she reached for some pins.

“The infamous enemies to friends to lovers trope.” Luss returned her grin with a matching one.

“Oh, we wished!” Haru huffed and Luss pouted.

“Aww. What a shame. It would have been fun.”

“The drama we missed!” Haru sighed forlornly, and Lussuria patted her on the shoulder.

“Don’t worry, sweetie, you’ll get over it. I’ve had my share of similar disappointments…”

“Like that time you thought Ryohei and Belphegor were totally in a relationship but it was just a series of very convenient and suspicious coincidences?”

This time, it was Luss who sighed, “I’m still convinced they are in a relationship, I just need proof! It all matched up too perfectly, I could have sworn the baby boss was involved in covering it up!”

“It did sound like Tsuna was involved.” Haru nodded, “But anyway, continuing.”

“Oho?” Lussuria let go of the fabric after Haru was done with it and leaned on a table, hip cocked.

“They were in a secret relationship all along!” Haru’s eyes sparkled, “Even better, they were getting engaged! And they asked me to make their dresses!”

Lussuria ooh-ed, “That’s exciting, sweetie!” He snuck a peek at the clock hanging on the wall, “And don’t forget about your break in 15 minutes, hon, I promised to take you to that new café that opened up a block over so that you can try the cake there.”

“Oh!” Haru’s eyes widened as she turned to look at the clock, “You’re right, I almost forgot! Luss, you’re a life-saver.”

“You flatter me, darling~” Luss cooed and blew her a kiss.

.

End


End file.
